ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Movie Novelization (Ghostbusters 2016 by Stacia Deutsch)
Ghostbusters Movie Novelization is a book released by Simon Spotlight. It is adapted by Stacia Deutsch. It is listed having 144 pages. Three releases of the book have happened: in North America, United Kingdom, and Italy. A library binding book was done by Turtleback Books as well. Description If there’s something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters—starring Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon, Leslie Jones, and Chris Hemsworth—glides into theaters on July 15, 2016 with a hilarious paranormal adventure! Strange things have been happening in New York City. Mysterious ectoplasm has been oozing down walls, haunted figures are bursting out of locked rooms, and—rumor has it—a supernatural superfan wreaked havoc at a recent rock concert! Luckily there’s a group that’s ready to take the lead and rid the city of its ghostly infestation—the Ghostbusters! Grab your proton packs and join the Ghostbusters in this hilarious, action-packed retelling of the all-new movie that features an eight-page, full-color, glossy insert with images from the film! Trivia *The book re-titled "Ghostbusters. La storia" was also released translated to Italian by Nord-Sud. *This novelization adds, omits, or shortens several scenes from the movies: **A short scene of Erin Gilbert getting ready in her apartment before going to Columbia University was added on page 5. **Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, and Jillian Holtzmann being shown the Firehouse by the Rental Agent in Chapter 5 is omitted. **Patty Tolan's reaction to Holtzmann presenting the hearse as Ecto-1 in Chapter 8 is omitted. **The Ghostbusters testing Holtzmann's new equipment for the first time---the Ghost Chipper, the Proton Glove, and the Proton Grenade (Air Filter)---in Chapter 11 is omitted. **A shorter version of the breakout of Ghost Invasion Specters and Cabbie's dialogue in Chapter 14. **A shorter version of the Times Square battle in Chapter 14. Equipment like the Proton Glove aren't used. **Erin saving Abby in The Divide in Chapter 15 is omitted. **The Zuul end credits teaser at the end of Chapter 16 is omitted. *The photo inserts are: **Erin in the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute Paranormal Studies Lab in Chapter 2. **Abby recording Gertrude Aldridge in Chapter 3. **Holtzmann leaving Kenneth P. Higgins Institute in Chapter 2. **Erin talking to Gertrude in Chapter 3. **Erin firing the Proton Box in Chapter 6 **Kevin Beckman on the phone in Chapter 8. **Patty entering the Ghostbusters' First Headquarters in Chapter 5 **Abby with the Antenna-like Helmet on in Chapter 2. **Holtzmann working on a Proton Pack in Chapter 10. **A promotional still of the Ghostbusters in The Mercado Hotel. **A promotional still of the Ghostbusters facing the Portal in the Mercado. **Kevin with his Ecto-2 in Chapter 13. **Erin and Abby firing at Rowan North in Chapter 15. **Slimer flying to Ecto-1 in Chapter 14. **A promotional still of white-haired Erin and Abby with Kevin in Chapter 15. **A promotional still of the Ghostbusters with an overturned fire truck. Reprinting by other Publishers *Ghostbusters related library binding books by Turtleback Books References Also See *Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal *Ghostbuster's Handbook External Links Gallery GB2016 Stacia Deutsch Novel Front Cover.jpg|Front Cover of North American Edition GB2016 Stacia Deutsch Novel Rear Cover.jpg|Rear Cover of North American Edition GhostbustersJuniorNovelByCentumBooksLtdFromUKSc01.png|Front Cover of United Kingdom Edition SimonSpotlightGBMovieNovelPreviewImageFromRetailMerchandiserJanFeb2016.png|Retail Merchandiser Jan/Feb 2016 Preview Image GhostbustersMovieNovelizationByNordSudV2Sc01.png|Front Cover of the Italian re-issue by Nord-Sud GhostbustersMovieNovelizationByNordSudV2Sc02.png|Rear Cover of the Italian re-issue by Nord-Sud GhostbustersMovieNovelizationALibraryBindingBookByTurtlebackBooksSc01.jpg|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Turtleback Books Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:Print Category:Simon & Schuster Contents Category:Italian